Un pequeño pensamiento para Milo
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Pequeño pensamiento de Camus, fragmentado, para Milo...Yaoi [MiloxCamus]


**Un pequeño pensamiento para Milo**

Este es un fic de un pequeño pensamiento que tuvo Camus sobre Milo. Espero que les guste. espero muchos reviews eh?

**Pensamiento de Camus escrito en un carta nunca enviada a Milo**

_Siempre he pensado que hay algo más que la simple vista de nuestros ojos no puede distinguir. Solo el corazón lo dice con el tiempo. Y hoy me he dado cuenta de que te amo Milo. Milo de escorpión. Ese nombre me palpita en el corazón con fuerza y ardor como si lo grabaran con fuego.  
Fuego.  
Hielo.  
Eso soy, hielo. Tan frío como las montañas nevadas de Nueva Zelanda, y sin embargo mis sentimientos por ti animal ponzoñoso calientan todo mi ser. Me quema en un deseo incontrolable de que seas solo mío. Para toda la eternidad.  
¿Y tu qué sientes¿será lo mismo por mi¿o algo diferente? me gustaría saberlo. Por que yo veo que me tratas como amigo. Pero solo eso. Un amigo. ¿Acaso no soy algo más¿Qué no te das cuenta?...  
No.  
No creo que lo hagas.  
Tus ojos te engañan, tu ser te miente..._

Camus escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y guardó la hoja debajo de un montón de papeles, sobresaltado. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién había sido el impertinente que no había tocado al entrar.  
-Hola Camus-  
-Hola Milo- Camus suspiró aliviado de haberse dado prisa en esconder su escrito. Se molestó un poco por la ininterrupción pero no le dijo nada a Milo. El más mínimo detalle de queja en contra del escorpión hacia que Camus se sintiera culpable sobre sus palabras.  
-¿Qué haces?-  
-Nada ¿y tu¿qué haces aquí?-  
-Vine a preguntarte si te gustaría nadar conmigo-  
-Bueno, espérame un momento, me voy a poner el traje de baño-  
-Ok, nos vemos en el lago-  
-Sí-  
Milo se retiró dando un portazo que hizo que Camus se estremeciera. Entonces regresó a su escrito para agregar unas pocas cosas más:

_Me gustaría poder decirte todo lo que guardo en mi interior. Pero no lo hago por que tengo miedo de que te alejes de mi y quedes aferrado a mi mente. Pero solo en mi mente. Tal vez te asuste mi deseo. Sé que es difícil enterarte de que tu mejor amigo es homosexual después de todo este tiempo de amistad. ¿Lograrás acostumbrarte?_

Camus se puso el traje de baño y se retiró al lago. Pensando optimistamente puesto que vería el escultural cuerpo de Milo descubierto...

* * *

Camus llegó al lago y recorrió la orilla con su mirada celeste en busca de Milo. Pero él no estaba allí. El acuariano suspiró y se sentó en la orilla a esperar. "Debí traer mi escrito para continuarlo. Aunque tal vez habría sido peligroso con Milo tan cerca". Milo solía ser muy metiche con las cosas de Camus y a este le molestaba. Aunque varias veces había llegado a pensar en que sería la mejor manera de decírselo: que él descubriera por metiche. Pero se retractó de la idea inmediatamente "quiero que las palabras te amo milo vengan directamente de mi boca".  
-¡CAMUSO!- Camus pegó un brinco tremendo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esta manera- Se dio la vuelta y vio a Shura y a Milo, el cual caminaba detrás del primero con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Ehmm...hola Shura, hola Milo- contestó el francés con nerviosismo ¿qué demonios hacía allí el caballero de capricornio?.  
-¿Lindo día no?- dijo Shura mientras de quitaba la camisa y dejaba ver su torso desnudo () Milo lo imitó -¿Te vas a sumergir camus?- le preguntó mientras tanteaba el agua con el pie.  
-Ehmmm, si- contestó él distraído: mirando el cuerpo de Milo que se zambullía en el lago. (me hubiera gustado estar allí ). Shura lo siguió y entonces Camus se desvistió. Se sentó en la orillita del lago y metió los pies: el agua estaba fría pero agradable. Entonces sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia adentro. Sintió el agua alrededor de él: y miró hacia abajo para ver a Shura que lo jalaba más adentro del lago.  
Cuando Shura lo soltó por fin Camus subió a la superficie para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.  
-Perdona Camus¿estás bien?- preguntó el español que había emergido a su lado, con voz de arrepentimiento.  
-Sí, estoy bien Shura, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer...- A lo lejos Milo miraba pero no dijo nada...

_Hay veces en que siento que no te importo en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué será?  
No hablas.  
No dices.  
¿No sientes?  
¿Será eso? no creo. Jamás me hubiera enamorado con tanto ardor de alguien insensible. Y creo que tu estás lleno de sentimientos Milo. Pero no sé si son por mi...o por alguien más.  
Cuando te veo hablar con otro siento algo en mi interior que se retuerce furiosamente. Quisiera apartarlo para quedarnos completamente solos. No me importa el silencio alrededor.  
No me importa si la habitación es invadida por falso amor.  
Solo me importa mirarte: sentir que solo somos nosotros en el mundo...  
Nada más... _

* * *

_Si hay algo más doloroso que el no poder confesarte mis sentimientos (al menos en este momento) son tus silencios Milo. Las más tristes conversaciones que he tenido contigo.  
¿Me ves?  
Y si lo haces¿qué es lo que ves?  
Dime tu escorpión: en que se parecen acuario y el insecto ponzoñoso.  
Ponzoñoso.  
Veneno.  
Así es lo que hay dentro de mi en este instante. Al verte ahí tan encariñado con Shaka...  
No supe que pensar...  
Cuando lo besaste si lo supe:  
"Ojalá ese fuera yo".  
Y las lágrimas que salieron con por ti. Por ti niño hermoso.  
¿Y sabes?  
Ahora he decidido que tomar distancia es lo mejor: debo apartarme. +  
Sé que me viste.  
Pero no sé que pensaste.  
Me gustaría que supieras cuanto daño me has hecho. Aunque no dudo que estés consiente de ello por como me miraste.  
Por como intentaste arreglar las cosas  
Al alcanzarme tan agitadamente.  
Pero ahora no puedo decir nada. Ni hacer nada.  
Más que alejarme.  
__Sonríe escorpión: acuario volverá a pesar de sus heridas escarlatas que vinieron de tus manos..._

Camus dejó de escribir y se levantó de la mesa. Comenzó a empacar su maleta para irse lo más lejos que pudiera del santuario...

**Siberia**  
**(Unos meses más tarde)**

Camus miraba a sus dos aprendices que jugaban en la nieve: un rubio de ojos azules muy atractivo llamado Hyoga y un peliverde muy diestro en todos los combates llamado Isaac.  
Sonrío paternalmente y les gritó  
-¡Hyoga¡Isaac! hora de irse-  
-¿Terminó el entrenamiento por hoy maestro Camus?- preguntó Isaac algo decepcionado.  
-Sí Isaac, es hora de que vayan con Moriange para que descansen. Mañana debemos empezar temprano-.  
Camus llevó a los chicos al pueblo cercano de las montañas heladas. Allí, en una pequeña cabaña estaba esperándolos en la puerta una mujer muy joven: de cabellos rubios y ojos casi grises.  
-Venga niños, adentro, y tu también Camus- los tres obedecieron.  
Al entrar Camus se encerró en su habitación.

_Siberia en mi cama.  
Siberia en mi espacio.  
Siberia en mi corazón.  
Toda Siberia entre tu y yo.  
Milo.  
Como te extraño.  
Me haces falta.  
Tu sonrisa, tus palabras, tus abrazos.  
Tu presencia.  
Por más que muchas hermosas mujeres se me insinúen, como Moriange, siempre estarás clavado en mi ser como el frío y los copos más hermosos que caen aquí en la lejana Siberia.  
Y lo único que me da calor ahora es tu recuerdo..._

* * *

_Quizás no seas tú, quizás sea yo.  
Tal vez no fue sólo un tropiezo, fue un error.  
A lo mejor no siguen mi duda, sino mi historia.  
Pero de nada sirve un cuestionamiento. Ya has roto un sueño. Te equivocaste y no dejaste seguir volando alas hadas, soplar al viento y mover a los árboles. Porque un sueño hecho pedazos es un crimen, un insulto a la vida y una oportunidad a la realidad. Un sueño roto es un fracaso.  
Miedo, soledad y olvido es un sueños roto. Y tú...tu Milo de escorpión, tú rompiste un sueño.  
Mi sueño... _

Camus anotó estás líneas después de recibir una carta del patriarca. El entrenamiento de Hyoga ya estaba completo y Camus tenía la obligación de regresar al santuario. Pero recordó a Milo. A Milo y a Shaka. La escena del lago.  
Y al recordarlo sintió una punzada de dolor.  
Pero ya no tan fuerte como antes.  
Quizás esa herida ya estaba cerrada.  
Quizás ya podía superarlo.  
Pero no lo sabría con certeza hasta ver a los ojos a Milo y decir: "te extrañé"...

* * *

**El santuario, unos meses después...**

Camus entró en su templo después del cálido recibimiento de sus camaradas y aspiró ese olor. Ese olor que le era familiar.  
Su hogar.  
Dejó sus cosas en un extremo del cuarto y lo recorrió con el tacto y la mirada.  
Se detuvo.  
Bajo las palmas de sus manos sentía la madera: el escritorio donde se apoyaba a escribir.  
Y lo hizo de nuevo...

_¿Qué es el tiempo en un mundo donde todo son sueños?  
Vamos a construir este sueño juntos, sin tiempo ni reglas, sin miedos o distracciones que nos impidan sentir, para así soñarlo unidos.  
Esta vez quiero ser sirena. Seré una criatura hermosa que nadará libremente en el color de tus ojos. Sentiré como cada coral me mira como tú lo haces, y cada secreto que habite en este inmenso mar será un regalo tuyo.  
Nadaré en tu presencia y me sentiré seguro, pero no me bastará. Ahora pienso que no quiero ser sirena si no puedo besar tu boca como yo mismo.  
Me salgo del sueño, no existe el tiempo, todo es posible. Te buscaré y sabré entonces que no hay sueño más bonito ni momento más feliz que cuando estoy contigo, ahora, nadando no en tu presencia sino en tu interminable beso.  
Me gusta este sueño.  
El beso sin tiempo.  
El sueño de sueños. _

Y entonces Camus suspiró y las palabras de Milo resonaron en su mente:  
"Te extrañe hielo"  
En sus labios, aún quedaban rastros finos de saliva del escorpión. Camus pasó su lengua por encima de ellos con satisfacción...

* * *

_Si pudiera escoger entre todos los lugares del mundo, escogería donde estuvieras tú Milo...  
Por que ahora que estamos juntos mi felicidad ya no parece efímera...  
Es tan hermoso...  
Sentir tus labios sobre los míos, saborear esos besos por los que hubiera estado dispuesto a matar, disfrutar el placentero cosquilleo es mi interior que me incita a ir más allá...  
En todos los rincones de tu cuerpo...  
Pienso que es un buen momento, al fin se hace realidad mi sueño. Tanto oía dar de lo que no decías (me arrastraba como la marea salina en la mañana)...  
Camino de noche bajo una incesante lluvias de recuerdos (pero felices)...  
Llevo tu imagen arraigada en mi pecho  
y evoco el aroma el aroma a tus besos que despiertan en mi un hambre ansiosa de que seas solo mío...  
Debajo de mi almohada hay diez mil caricias anheladas (ahora están aquí, en mi ser)...  
Mil fantasías se desbordan al imaginar el calor de tus manos  
llevando tu nombre hasta el último rincón de mi cuarto.  
Mariposas nocturnas me llevan hacia ti, me gusta cuando me miras a los ojos...  
Y comprendes todo el amor que contengo..._

Camus cerró el cuaderno, con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción en la cara. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se levantó de la silla para mirar por la ventana. Allá afuera estaba Milo de escorpión. Jugando con los pequeños aprendices de caballeros de plata. Se veía a lo lejos el sol ocultándose y el viento soplaba dulcemente. La cabellera azul de Milo se movía al compás de la hermosa tarde que sobresalía detrás de su imponente figura. Camus lo contempló durante un rato hasta que se decidió a salir.  
-Hola hielo- saludó Milo al ver al francés que descendía de su casa hacia donde él se encontraba, recostado sobre el pasto.  
-Fuego...- contestó Camus tiernamente y se sentó a lado de su novio.  
-¿Me das un beso?- preguntó el escorpión pícaramente  
-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-  
-Pues por que...- Milo meditó una buena respuesta para ello -por que sin tus besos no vivo, son aún mejores que el aire...por que la ocasión lo amerita y por que deseo que me des un beso-  
-¿algo más?-  
Milo se acercó más al rostro de Camus.  
-Que si tu no me lo das yo te lo daré a ti...-  
-Entonces prefiero que sea así-  
Camus se dejó llevar por el apacible beso de Milo hasta que la noche cayó sobre el santuario y sobre los dos amantes...

_Si hay algo más hermoso que gastar mi tiempo junto a ti que me lo digan, aunque no lo creeré...  
Si pudiera volar desplegaría mis alas y te diría que contemples el bello crepúsculo que espera ansioso por que lo recorramos...y por más que sople y queme el viento jamás soltaría tu mano...  
Pero como ahora no puedo volar, me conformo con hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo..._

-¿Milo?-  
-¿hmm?-  
-Te amo-  
-Y yo a ti Camus, más de lo que te imaginas-  
-¿En serio?-  
-¿Te digo una cosa?-  
-Dime-  
-te pertenezco...hoy y siempre soy solo tuyo-  
-¿Solo mío?-  
-Sí...y tu eres solo mío-  
-En vida y muerte Milo, soy tuyo...

* * *

La batalla de las doce casas se acercaba. Todos los caballeros de oro estaban al tanto y desde la llegada de la noticia no habían podido ni dormir.

Pero el más preocupado era Camus. Sabía que entre los "rebeldes", que protegían a la "falsa Atena" , estaba su aprendiz más querido: Hyoga de Cygnus.

Camus había tomado la decisión de que, como no quería que Hyoga saliera herido (o peor, muerto), iba a interceptar a Hyoga en la casa de libra y lo iba a convencer de que se rindiera.

Pero Camus sabía que tal vez sus palabras no harían efecto en Hyoga puesto que este era muy persistente.

-Milo, hay algo que tengo que pedirte-

-¿De qué se trata?- el escorpión se sentó a lado de Camus en las escaleras de su templo y acarició su rostro dulcemente.

-Es sobre Hyoga- contestó Camus nerviosamente –quiero hablarte sobre la posibilidad de que el logre llegar hasta aquí...-

-¿Existe esa posibilidad?-

-Yo pienso que si, por que es muy fuerte...-

-Por supuesto, lo entrenaste tu Camus-

-Ese no es el punto, sino que consiga llegar aquí- le dirigió una mirada de tristeza a Milo –y que tenga que enfrentarse contigo...-

Milo alzó una ceja y preguntó:

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Milo, quiero pedirte que no le hagas daño a Hyoga-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-A que no lo lastimes, ni lo mates. Solo no lo dejes pasar, pero sin hacerle el daño más mínimo. Si pasa de tu casa estará en grave peligro, no por mi tal vez, sino por los demás-

-¿Por qué me pides eso?-

-Por que me importa lo que le pase Milo...- El escorpión meditó las palabras de su novio durante un momento. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la barandilla mientras decía:

-Es que acaso...estás...¿estás enamorado de él Camus?- Camus alzó la vista, incrédulo ante las palabras de Milo.

-Por supuesto que no Milo¿por qué piensas eso?-

-Yo lo siento así por que últimamente hablas mucho de él...-

-eso no significa nada...¡NADA!- Camus dio un manotazo en el aire y luego se dejó caer en un escalón, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo te amo a ti Milo...-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No lo mataré si demuestra que es un caballero digno de Atena.- Milo dio por terminada la conversación pero al último agregó:

-Aunque no lo dudo si tuvo como maestro a ti Camus...- de la manera más fría y despreciativa que pudo. Casi como Camus lo hubiera dicho...

_Estabas sentado sólo a unos centímetros de distancia. Si callabas, podías sentir su respiración, agitada pero silenciosa. Al acercarme, inclinó la cabeza. Sus rizos diminutos que se formaban en su cabello cubrieron su cara, dejando sólo un pequeño espacio donde pude ver esa pequeña lágrima que corría por su rostro. Al verla sentí desprecio, o al menos eso creí._

_Al descubrir que lo miraba, dejó caer su cabeza sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a desprender más lágrimas por sus hermosos ojos. Sentí como si pudiera comprender la tristeza que desprendía, como si pudiera posesionarme un poco de su ser y contagiarme de aquel llanto. Sin darme cuenta, sentí la mejilla húmeda y, al acerca mi mando hacia él, me pude percatar de que yo también lloraba. No sé por que pasó, ni sé cómo se pudo confundir mi llanto con el suyo. Sólo sé que recuerdo aquel instante exacto en el que mi lágrima resbaló por completo de mi rostro y cayó en el suyo para confundirse en una sola... _

Camus llegó al templo de Milo y lo encontró como describe el pensamiento.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?- preguntó el escorpión al acuariano mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho.

-Sabes que voy a morir ¿verdad Milo?- el otro asintió desde su pecho. Camus continúo:

-Será a manos de Hyoga. Debe demostrar que es un verdadero caballero. Pero antes de eso quiero que te quede clara una cosa Milo: Te amo- Milo alzó la vista hacia la mirada de Camus y sonrío de manera casi imperceptible. –Y siempre te amaré..en vida y muerte soy solo tuyo y de nadie más- agregó Camus...

-Quiero irme contigo Camus, no quiero dejarte solo en los caminos oscuros de la muerte-

-No puedes Milo. Estás tan consiente como yo de que te necesitan para la batalla contra Hades que se avecina. Prométeme- en este punto Camus tomó la mano de Milo y le hizo un pequeño corte con un filo de su armadura – que no morirás. Ni por mi, ni por nadie.-

Milo sintió su mano sangrante y, con mucho pesar en su alma, asintió y murmuró:

-Te lo prometo Camus-...

La noche de ambos terminó con el beso de despedida...

**Después de la batalla de las doce casas, Templo de acuario.**

Milo entró y allí sobre una losa de piedra blanca estaba tendido Camus. Con su armadura puesta de veía tan hermoso y además con el cabello azul esparcido a los lados de su cabeza. En su sien estaba la tiara de acuario, que coronaba su belleza. Milo se acercó mientras Mu y Shaka lo observaban desde la entrada.

Lo tocó. Camus estaba demasiado frío debido a la fuerza del cero absoluto. Milo sollozó fuertemente y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a la tumba de su amado.

-Camus...- gimió. Para luego desplomarse en el piso inconsciente, con todo el dolor de su alma acumulado en un corazón que yacía roto en las manos de Camus...

* * *

**Santuario de Athena. Durante la batalla de Hades.**

Vemos a Milo mirando a Camus frente al cuerpo inerte de la diosa Athena que acaba de fallecer por causa de los tres santos dorados traidores que alguna vez habían jurado proteger a Athena. Pero a pesar de que ellos sólo querían proteger a su diosa, los demás caballeros que no habían muertos, cegados por la pena arremetieron contra ellos, descargando toda su furia.  
Milo tomó a Camus del cuello y, elevándolo en el aire, comenzó a ahorcarlo...

_Me lo merezco, lo sé Milo. Por eso no quito tus manos de mi garganta. Yo no quería que esto pasará y tu lo sabes amor mío...pero tu furia ahora te ha cegado: alguna vez prometimos dejar todo lo que nos importaba por nuestra diosa...Y tu ya has cumplido tu juramento escorpión. Yo espero poder hacer lo mismo pero mi amor por ti es demasiado fuerte. Demasiado para mi...  
Para hacerte daño...  
Para soltar tu mano y alejarme...  
¿Serás capaz de verme a los ojos y perdonarme por todos mis errores?_

Milo soltó repentinamente a Camus, haciendo que cayera bruscamente en el piso. Camus se quedó allí un momento: llorando desconsoladamente.  
-Levántate hielo- Milo lo alzó aún más bruscamente. Lo miró a los ojos con un gesto desgarrador mientras el otro lloraba sin poder contener una enorme tristeza.  
-¿Qué no ves que te amo?- dijo el escorpión dulcemente y besó a su amado con ternura.

**Habitación de Pandora. Cuando los tres santos dorados vas a hacerle entrega del cuerpo de Athena.**

Camus miró a la imponente Pandora con miedo. Pero su decisión ya estaba tomada y ahora la llevaría a cabo con toda su voluntad que le quedaba.  
_Milo...  
Si he de verme vencido ante los pies de Hades que sea de la peor manera posible...  
Pero si he de morir por Athena será de la manera más valiente y heroica para venerar su nombre...  
Ahora volveré a caer en manos de la muerte, en sus garras, en sus alas...  
Pero espero algún día volver a ver la luz de tu sonrisa aún más radiante que una puesta de sol y más cálida que una mañana de verano.  
Tu veneno se ha convertido en mi sangre, mi vida, mi aliento, mi alma.  
Es un veneno tan dulce como el rocío inexistente de las hadas. Tu veneno ya se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo para hacerme completamente tuyo Milo.  
Te recordaré con cada punzada de dolor: una estrella parecida a tus dos ojos brillantes en el firmamento de mi vida..._

**En el hoyo de la muerte.**  
Milo sintió como caía empujado por Radamanthis hacia el abismo de la muerte. Se sentía derrotado y humillado, pero orgulloso de haber defendido a sus compañeros y todo su corazón estaba esperanzado con los caballeros de bronce que sabía que lograrían su cometido de llevar la armadura sagrada a Athena.  
Oscuro  
Un vació.  
Y de pronto Milo sintió que algo lo sujetaba, lo apretaba contra él y lo acogía d e manera amorosa. Pero en esa oscuridad tan penetrante él no podía saber quién era.  
-¿Quién eres?-  
-¿Esto te dice algo?- Milo sonrío al escuchar la voz de su amado francés y su corazón se iluminó en medio de las tinieblas al sentir esos labios enloquecedores sobre los suyos...  
-No necesito nada, ni mis recuerdos, ni mi divinidad como caballero...Me basta con tenerte aquí- Murmuró el caballero de acuario mientras entraba en un laberinto invisible de sombras tomado de la mano de su eterno amor


End file.
